


Different

by wackozone



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Chensung is dead, I don't know what I'm doing, I’m a bad writer, I’m terrible with Titles, M/M, cause i love them, couldn’t squeeze Norenmin in, couldn’t squeeze them in either, markhyuck, nothing makes sense, word vomit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-15 01:58:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16053074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wackozone/pseuds/wackozone
Summary: What others know is different from reality.





	Different

NO POV

Hah. Hah. Hah. _Why...why is this happening?!_

“Look at the test scores! Lee Donghyuck is at the _top_ again.” The girls squeal. “As expected of an _alpha_.”

“Look at him. He’s gorgeous~” They sigh dreamily as the said male walks by with his group of friends.

“Ah~ but his friends are dreamy too.”

“Wow, Donghyuck. Number one. _Again_.” Jeno states. “I’m jealous.”

“Hmph.” Donghyuck turns and walks off.

“Hey!” The others yell after him.

“Are you mad?” Jeno asks putting his arm on Donghyuck’s shoulder. “I’m sorry, but I really meant it. I’m jealous.”

“If it makes you feel any better, I studied my ass off.” Donghyuck said as they head to the cafeteria. They grab their food and sit down.

“Ah! My clothes!” A high pitch scream sounds out in the cafeteria. Everyone turns to look at the commotion.

“I-I’m sorry.” The person bows in apology attempting to clean her clothes with his handkerchief.

“Ugh, get away from me, _ugly_!” The girl yells in disgust.

“Ew, look at the way he’s dressed. Ugly dark rimmed glasses. Ugly dead blonde hair. Ugly vest sweater. Ugly khaki shorts. Ugh, _beta_.” The girls all shiver in disgust.

Donghyuck and his friends watch in silence as the male cleans up his spilled food on the ground. He looks up and accidentally makes eye contact with Donghyuck, who immediately turns away.

“I _don’t_ like him.” Donghyuck said to his friends.

“Just because he’s a beta? Ouch.” Jaemin said. “ _I’m_ a beta.”

”That’s not it.” Donghyuck lets out a sigh. “ _Instincts_.”

”You don’t even _know_ the poor guy.” Renjun states. “You should _talk_ to him before you decide to hate him.”

Donghyuck POV

“Hey, you, beta.” Some alphas circle around the figure. They push him around laughing. They throw his backpack back and forth between themselves. One of them opens the zipper and is about to look in it, when I walk over, pulling the backpack out of his hands.

“Scram.” I said. They click their tongue and immediately walk away. I turn to the beta. “What’s your name?”

“M-Mark. Mark Lee. T-thank you.” He reaches out for his bag, but I flip it upside down, letting all of the bag’s contents fall onto the floor. I toss the bag far out to the side.

“Pick it up yourself.”

“Donghyuck!” The others shout at me.

“Sorry. Our friend is a bit... _feisty_.” Jeno said bending down to help Mark pick up his things.

“More like he has _anger problems_.” Jaemin states with a smile.

“I can see that.” Mark said.

“Yah!” I scream grabbing Mark by the collar staring into his eyes. I flinch releasing him. “I’m leaving.”

“Hey. Wait for us!” The others yell after me.

*****************************************************

Our free time comes around and we head to the cafeteria. Suddenly a sickeningly sweet smell wafts around in the breeze.

“Ugh. _Shit_.” Jeno, Chenle and Jisung fall onto their knees, covering their nose with their arm. They huff erratically trying to maintain their alpha.

“Omega.” Jaemin states.

“Who’s that?” Renjun looks around worried.

We see multiple alphas lose control and run towards the unknown omega’s location. Renjun, Jaemin and I follow a bit worried. When we get to the scene, one alpha was fighting the others off. His red eyes gleam as he bares his teeth growling at the others. His friends cover him and growls at the opponents, letting the alpha run off with the omega in his arms.

“They look familiar, which is _not_ the point. Why did those alphas help instead of attacking the omega?” Jaemin asks.

“Because those alphas that helped, are _mated_. Mated alphas do _not_ react to those that are _not_ their _mate_.” Renjun explains, then let out a sigh. “Must be nice to be mated.”

“Disgusting.” I said. “An omega goes into heat and alphas lose control. This is why I hate alphas. So much.”

“Ouch. _We’re_ alphas.” Jeno, Chenle, and Jisunghuffs out a bit breathless.

“You three are _different_. You’re my friends. And the _non-assy_ alphas.” I let out a sigh. “But I hate betas and omegas too. I hate this whole _subgender_ shit. Who cares what subgender you are, you’re a fucken _human_!”

”Say it louder for the asshole alphas in the back.” Renjun states.

“Are you guys ok?” Jaemin asks and they nod.

“We barely manage to keep our alpha under control.” Jeno states.

“Thankfully the alpha mated the omega and the smell disappeared immediately.” Chenle said.

“They must‘ve been dating.” Jisung voices out. “That or the poor omega got force mated. Which sucks ass.”

“No, they were _definitely_ dating. The alpha was fighting and the friends came to help.” Jaemin points out.

”Must be nice to mate with the person of your choice.” Renjun states looking at Jeno. Jeno notices and smiles, his eyes turning into crescent moons.

“Ugh. Let’s just get to the cafeteria. I’m hungry.” I declare. We walk to the cafeteria and I bump into someone at the door.

“Watch where you’re going.” I growl at Mark.

“S-sorry.” He bows and walks inside.

“Is it just me or does he look worn out?” Chenle asks.

“Yeah. There was sweat on his temple, like he was struggling or something.” Jaemin adds.

“Why do you guys _care_?” I grumble. “Is he your friend?” The others let out a sigh and we enter the cafeteria to eat our food.

A loud clatter makes me jump and I look at the source. Once again, Mark had accidentally bumped into someone.

“S-sorry.” He stutters out.

“Just...get away from me!” The girl shrieks cleaning her clothes with her handkerchief. Mark let out a sigh cleaning up the floor. He suddenly looks up and meet my eyes. I look away immediately, but slowly peek back in his direction. A group of friends walk in and a guy accidentally trips over a still-cleaning-the-ground Mark.

“Watch it!” The guy who fell, yells out. “Why are you blocking the way?”

“S-sorry, I-“

“You watch it.” I retort walking over to defend Mark. “He was cleaning the floor and you tripped over him. What? You can’t talk and watch where you’re going at the same time?”

“Ugh.” Speechless, the guy stands up and walks away.

“Yah!” I shout and see Mark visibly flinch at my voice. “Can’t you speak up for yourself? Why did you let him yell at you? You’re not in the wrong.” For some unknown reason, I was filled with anger and frustration.

“You...hate me, don’t you.” He comments more than questions.

“Uhn. I hate you.” I state and walk off to hang out in the quad, with the others following me.

“I need to pee.” I said.

“Can you be anymore vulgar?” Renjun asks. I laugh and stand up.

“Anyone wants to come with?”

“No.” They shake their heads. I make my way to the restroom. When I return, a loud crash catches my attention. Three men had Mark surrounded and was beating him. He was blocking and dodging most of them and accidentally, his eyes met mine. Immediately he loses concentration and gets his ass beat. I take a step forward but stop myself. _Why do_ _I have to save him?_ I choose to walk away ignoring the scene.

“Hey, wanna play hide and seek?” Jisung asks as I return.

“Yah, how old do you think we are. We’re 20, not 2.” I reply.

“Why not? We should have some fun. The whole campus can be our boundary.” Chenle adds.

“Yah. The campus is so big.” Jaemin said.

“That’s the _point_.” Jeno agrees with the two maknae. “It’ll be super fun.”

“Seriously?” Renjun asks. “It’ll take the whole day to find one person. We can’t even _guarantee_ that we’ll be able to even find _one_ person.”

“Let’s do it.” the two maknae insists.

“Ugh. Fine.” Jaemin and Renjun gives in.

“Rock-paper-scissors. Loser’s out.” Jisung said.

“Deal.” Everyone agrees and to my dismay, I lost.

“Donghyuck is _‘it’_!” They all scream in sync. “Count to 100!” I cover my eyes and start counting as I hear their footsteps fade out in different directions.

“45...46...why am I _listening_ to them?!” I growl out. “Ready or not, here I come!” I go to search for the others. I search the quad. It was full of people that are not my friends. I let out a sigh. “Of course they’re not gonna be in a packed place.” I mumble to myself. I go to search the more empty places.

I look inside the classrooms through the windows. Dark and empty. I let out a sigh. “Will I _ever_ be able to find them?” I whisper to myself. I suddenly walk by the infirmary.

“I hate alphas.” I heard a voice said. I lean against the building and peek inside. Mark was on the phone with someone. “Some asshole alphas _attacked_ me. Said I was checking out his girl. I was _not_ checking out his girl, ok!” He shouts into his phone. “She had toilet paper sticking out from her short and I was _debating_ if I was gonna _tell_ her or not. It’s their misunderstanding!”

He stands up and walk towards the window. “That asshole is being all protective, but he’s a _fake_. I’ve seen him use his strength against her because she’s an _omega_. My beta self couldn’t interfere. I hate myself for caring more about my _image_ than _protecting_ her, but it really wasn’t my business either. I fail as a human being.” He turns towards my direction and I hide.

“I don’t understand. If omegas are important for reproducing, why are alphas such _assholes_? Shouldn’t they, I don’t know, worship and respect the omegas more? I mean, why should we care about the subgender so much? We’re all _human_.” Mark listens to the other person on the line before he adds. “I still hate alphas. I know. I just especially _hate_ those who _mistreats_ omegas. I don’t hate my lineage because of you. Ah. I have to go to class. I’ll call you back later when I’m at the salon. Oh, didn’t _you_ say that my dead blonde hair needs to go? Ok. Bye.”

Coming back to my senses, I run off before he catches me eavesdropping.

I ended up not being able to find anyone and texted them about going to my next class.

I sit in the quad waiting for Renjun’s class to end so we can walk back to our shared apartment, when I see three alphas surrounding someone. They cackle in laughter and toss an empty bottle onto the ground. I walk over and push myself between them.

“Stop.” I said grabbing Mark’s hand and pulling him away from the three. We walk down the corridor in silence. I push him against the wall and stare at him in silence. I watch water drip from the ends of his newly dyed black hair and behind the glasses, his big brown eyes, stares up at me hesitantly.

“D-Donghyuck?” He stutters breaking me out of my trance.

“Stand up for yourself.” I say before running off.

No POV

“You’re staring.” Jaemin says to Donghyuck.

“Ugh.” He buries his face in his arms on the table. “I can’t stop _staring_. I like him _so_ much.”

“Who?” Jeno asks looking around.

“Him.” Donghyuck says staring at the person who is eating alone at the corner in the cafeteria.

“ _Mark_? The _beta?_ ” Jisung asks.

“I thought you said you _didn’t_ like him?” Chenle questions.

“Let me remind you, that was just a few days ago.” Jaemin adds.

“What made you change your mind?” Jeno interrogates. “His new black hair?”

“I overheard him talking to someone on the phone. He doesn’t _care_ about people and their subgenders at all. Even if he’s a beta, I’d _totally_ mate with him.”

“Are you seriously _thinking_ of mating with him?” Renjun asks. “The almighty Donghyuck? Mating with a beta?”

“You have a problem, _omega_?”

“Ouch.” Renjun clutch his chest. “I thought you hated this whole subgender shit. You sure bring it up easily in an argument.”

“Hey, did he always hangout with the popular students?” Chenle asks catching Donghyuck’s attention.

“What?” Chenle points to their direction at everyone’s confusion. Two of the popular students, well social butterflies of the school campus, walks up to him. They were talking and Mark looks like he wanted to get rid of them.

“Hey, isn’t that the omega that went into heat a couple days ago?” Jaemin asks.

“Yes, I think it is.” Renjun nods.

“Oh, it’s Lucas and Jungwoo hyung.” Jeno states.

“You _know_ them?” The others asks.

“They’re friends with our sunbae, Ten hyung, from the dance club.” Jisung explains.

“You two are in the dance club and your suddenly friends with the popular sunbaes?” Jaemin asks.

“Not really? I don’t know.” Jeno shrugs. “Most of our dancer sunbaes are social butterflies. They kinda know a lot of people.”

“They did invite us to a party before, but we declined.” Jisung adds.

“Why?” Renjun asks. “It was a chance for you guys to _enjoy_ the full college campus life.”

“We _promised_ to go bowling _together_ that day.” Jeno and Jisung reply in sync.

”Oh, you guys  _denied_ a college party for us? That’s sweet.” Jaemin said.

Donghyuck watch Lucas talk with Mark as a smile spread on his lips which soon turns into full out laughter.

Everyone watches the trio in silence as Mark calms down and realizes everyone in the cafeteria was watching them. Mark quickly scans the room, meet eyes with Donghyuck and suddenly sprints out of the cafeteria, leaving his two friends in shock.

Donghyuck gets up and runs after Mark leaving his friends behind. He walks around looking for the male.

“Why is he so _fast_?” Donghyuck whispers to himself. “Where would he most likely be? Ah, somewhere quiet.”

Just like Donghyuck predicted, he found Mark laying under the shade of a tree in an isolated quad.

“Hey. I don’t care if you’re a beta. Do you want to be my mate?” Donghyuck asks.

Mark opens his eyes to see Donghyuck’s face above his, peering down at him with a smile.

“Mate with me? The almighty alpha Donghyuck?” Mark asks sitting up.

“Alpha.” Donghyuck repeats with a bitter chuckle.

“I think we should start as friends.” Mark suggests. 

”Sure.” Donghyuck nods. “Wanna meet my friends?”

*****************************************************

Mark becomes friends with the other guys and they all hang out together. There are hardly any incidents where people pick on Mark because he is no longer alone. Kinda hard to attack someone when an alpha is sticking around. Jeno becomes his best bro from the group and protects Mark from the attacks. (“Jeno, you don’t have to. I can take care of myself.” “We’re bros now. I _want_ to.”)

Donghyuck and Mark spends a whole lot of time together. (“Hyuck, you’re _annoying_ me.” “Get used to it cause you’re my _potential_ mate.”)

Mark does not argue. As much as he hates to admit it, though Donghyuck gives him a hard time, he _enjoys_ being with Donghyuck.

They got closer than ever. They could talk about anything and everything. Donghyuck always talks about how much he hate alphas. (“I hate alphas. They think they can do whatever they want.” “Exactly! Just because they’re an _alpha_ doesn’t mean they can be an _ass_.” “Exactly! Why do people care about their status so much?” “But aren’t _you_ an alpha?”)

Donghyuck never answers.

Mark even got comfortable enough to briefly talk about his family. (“My family consists of my parents and one older brother.” “Do you live near school?” “No. I actually ran away from home. I’m currently living with my friends. They’re nice people.” “Why did you run away from home?” “Oh, y’know. Just family stuff.”)

But he never gives too much information.

Donghyuck wakes up early one Saturday morning, which is a surprise to the man himself cause he never wakes up early. He gets cleaned up and walks out the door, walking aimlessly, when he spots a certain someone bringing a smile to his face. He quietly follows the black haired male.

Soon his pace speeds up and just when he turns a corner, Donghyuck loses sight of the male.

“Oh. Where _is_ he?” Donghyuck mumbles to himself. He turns around and came face to face with Mark, making him jump. “Don’t scare me like that.”

“It’s just you.” Mark said.

“Who did you think I was?” Donghyuck asks.

“No one. I just felt someone following me. What are you doing up so early?”

“That’s what I wanna know. My stupid brain woke up early today. I was just walking around to kill time, but I saw you and followed you. By the way, are you going somewhere?”

“No. Why?”

“You look...different from your usual clothes at school. Very different. Like, a totally different person.” Donghyuck looks Mark up and down. Said man was wearing a black beanie, white tee with a black cotton sweater on top, black ripped skinnies, and black high too converse. “Smoking hot. Very _boyfriend_.” Donghyuck absentmindedly states.

“What?” Mark laughs. “Did you just call me hot boyfriend?”

“What?” Donghyuck says coming back to his senses. “I _didn’t_. Where’s your glasses, nerd?”

“I don’t wear glasses.”

“Huh? But you’ve always...huh?”

“Secrets. Everyone has them, right?” Mark chuckles.

“Is this...your _normal_ clothes?” Donghyuck asks.

“Maybe.” Mark shrugs.

“No way. I thought we were your friends! How many secrets are you keeping from us?”

“We’re friends?” Mark asks. “We’re not potential mates anymore?”

“Pfft. I know you wanna mate with me, but don’t dodge the question.”

“Buy me coffee and I might tell you.”

“Fine.” Donghyuck said and grabs a hold of Mark’s hand pulling him to the closest coffee shop.

“You don’t _have_ to hold my hand, y’know.”

“Why? Are you embarrassed that a _peasant_ like you is holding the most _perfect_ human being’s hand?” Donghyuck asks making Mark laugh. “Don't argue. I know you _love_ it. Pus, you might run on me.”

“I’m not. Wait! _Please_ not this coffee shop.” Mark said tugging Donghyuck back.

“ _See?_ You’re trying to run.”

“I’m _not_!” Mark assures Donghyuck.

“Then, what’s the _problem?_ ” Donghyuck pulls Mark into the coffee shop. They stumble into the coffee shop catching the workers’ attention. Donghyuck pulls Mark, but he rooted. “ _C’mon_.” Mark stumbles tries and to hide behind Donghyuck, but fails.

“Good morning to you too, Mark.” The cashier greets.

Donghyuck looks at the workers name tag.

“How do you pronounce your name?”

The boy smiles. “Sicheng. If it’s too hard, you can call me WinWin. You want the usual, Mark?”

“Yeah.” Mark nods.

“I’ll take a caramel macchiato. Grande.”

“That will be $10.58.” Donghyuck reaches into his pocket and pats himself down. He turns to Mark with puppy eyes.

“Markie, I don’t have my wallet.”

“ _You_ were supposed to buy _me_ coffee.” Mark chuckles pulling m out his wallet and handing his card to WinWin. After placing their order they take a seat at a table across from each other.

“You know him?” Donghyuck asks.

“Friend.”

“You have friends?!” Donghyuck gasps.

“Outside of your friend group, yes. That’s why I didn’t want to come in. WinWin works here.”

“Why not? He’s a friend, right? Or is there something _more_ and you’re afraid that he’ll _misunderstand_?”

“It’s _nothing_ like that.” Mark replies. “It’s just-”

“Just what?” Donghyuck stares at Mark intently waiting for an answer.

“Oh my god. Hyuck, are you _jealous_?”

“N-no. Why would I be? I have _no_ interest in you. So? Why didn’t you want to come in just because you’re friend is working here.”

“He’s gonna tell the others.”

“Others? There’s more?”

“Yah, do you think I’m a shut in or something?”

“Sorry, Markie. It’s just, you’re _always_ alone.”

“My friends are older than me. I’m the youngest in my group of friends. Plus, we’re in different departments and take different courses, so we hardly see each other on school campus.”

“Oh~” Donghyuck slowly nods his head in understanding. “So, are you actually part of the popular kids on campus?”

“My friends are popular but I’m not. I’m scared of people. You’re the scariest person I’ve ever met.”

“Yah!” Donghyuck shouts going to Mark’s side of the table while Mark laughs.

“I’m _playing_. It’s a _joke_. A joke.”

Donghyuck sits on Mark’s lap. “I’ll show you how _scary_ I can be.” Donghyuck whispers in his ear and licks Mark’s neck, sending a shiver down his spine.

“Hyuck.” Mark breathes out.

“Your drinks.” WinWin interrupts their moment. Donghyuck immediately jumps off of Mark and returns to his usual seat with pink cheeks. WinWin smirks down at Mark before walking off.

“They’re all gonna _tease_ me so much.” Mark groans covering his face with his arms on the table.

“Hey, at least I’m hot.” Donghyuck said making Mark chuckle.

“Thanks for the _comfort_ , Hyuck.”

“Wanna come over to my place for games?”

“Sure.” Mark shrugs.

Donghyuck POV

Mark and I reach my shared apartment with Runjun. I toss my keys onto the kitchen table and see a note posted on the refrigerator. _'Going out with Jeno and Jaemin.'_

I scoff and head to my room to change into more comfortable clothes when my body felt like it was hit by a ton of bricks. I lose strength in my legs and fall into the ground. My hands starts shaking and the room feels 100 degrees hotter. I feel my body heating up as my heart beat accelerated and my breathing gets heavier. I stare at my calendar and feel slick drip down my thighs. _Fuck_. I reach towards my nightstand when another force pins me down, my front, pressed against the bed.

Red eyes gleam down at me. “You...” Mark huffs out. “Hyuck, you’re an _omega_?”

Hah. Hah. Hah. _Why...why is this happening?!_

“A-alpha.” I purr out. _This isn’t me!_ Mark pushes my face down onto the bed, his hands pinning both my wrists above my head. Mark leans down licking my neck over the mating gland and...bites down.

**Author's Note:**

> This was so rushed.  
> I’m bad at writing slow burn romances.  
> Someone hit me for this horrible rushed story.  
> *whiplash plays in background*  
> Don’t worry. There’s a pt.2


End file.
